7th year grand finale
by dramaluv
Summary: its a spontaneous and exciting 7th year for many,(a dmhg) fic. Both have drastically changed appearances. Lots of laughs!previous name 7th year deluxe. Hermione is head girl and Draco headboy! delicious humor twist of drama and sprinkle of romance
1. Back to school blues and more

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine**

A/n hey just want you to know that implies that that's what the person's thinking. bye 4 now and enjoy!

It was exactly 4 am when Hermione's eyes fluttered open in panic.She bolted out of bed."oh no I'm late! I was supposed to be up an hour ago! Bloody alarm clock!" She stumbled around her room feeling totally disoriented.Soon, she caught her rather big feet in her open overstuffed trunk.Her confused rambles around the room were delayed a good minute while she emmitted a set of howls that would surely shame a werewolf.

well this is turning out to be a great start to my day!

"No!I'm headgirl this year," she announced, proudly stroking the shiny headgirl badge."I must be a picture of dignity! (pumps fist in the air) I must be the picture of confidence! ( pumps fist) I must be the picture of success! "( pumps fist).

She then lowered her now rather floppy arm,almost disappointed not to hear the applause that she considered well deserved after this motivational speech

Her mother's sleepy voice interupted her daydream: "Herms? When your done your pep talk how about letting your poor old parents get some sleep?"

Hermione blushed and decided it was time to start getting ready for her first day as Hogwart's headgirl.She looked into the mirror and emmitted a shrill almost ultrasonic wail loud enough to make a banshee jealous (she was in a mood for disgrcing magical creatures wasn't she?) On her head her usually bushy hair was at least 10 times more bushy than usual! It stuck out in frazzled bunches.like if it was fried."MOOOOOM!" she shrieked. Unfotunately her mother and father had as a last resort put in earplugs due to her constant interuption of their sleep.

Thirty minutes, dozens of spells and at least twenty combs later, hermione was desperate.She racked her brain frantically to remember the spell Lavender (who had become her close friend) had told her last year but unfortunately hermione only half listened to Lavenders beauty tips.

Then she remembered that Lavender was staying by her muggle cousins for the summer. She frantically looked up the number and puched them into the phone.

"Hello?" came the drowsy voice at the end of the line.

"Hi! May I speak to Lavender ,please?" answered Hermione in a rather brisk voice.

After some grunting, Hermione heard the person call "Lavvie, its some crazy, chipper person on the line who wants to speak to you! Well I know what the time is iI'm not dumb tell the sparrow on the phone that!"

There was a few seconds silence and then some deafening snores reached Hermione's ear. Thanfully,they were soon intercepted by Lavender's sleepy and somewhat annoyed voice "Hello?hello? Who's this?" she barked?

Unruffled, Hermione replied "Hi? What's up? Are you excited?Anyway i just wanted to ask you what that hair controlling spell was."

"HERMIONE IT IS 5 AM.dON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT DUE OUT OF BED FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS?"

"GEEZ! sorry but um the spell?

"contevolov pelovro! And an Avada Kedavra day to you!" CLick

wow she sure wasn't lying when she said she was a terrible morning person!

Twenty minutes later she was going over her checklist in her head: hair- check! clothes- check! trunk- check! makeup- hey i don't Wear makeup!

A slow evil smile spread across her face as an unlikely thought entered her mind.


	2. Boasting and unexpected ideas

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**A/n Hi this chapter is from draco's pov .Ill only separate the povs in chapters for a short time but when they both get to hogwarts I'll join them.bye and enjoy!**

**Miles away from Hermione's home, Draco's muscular form calmly ste4pped out of bed, having been awoken by some unknown noise." Well, well!If it isn't big H day for the Stunning! The Charming! The Amazing Prince of Slytherin!" He puffed out his chest and struck an arrogant pose."Oh dear! I really must stop! i'm making myself blush!" he joked.He heard snickering and tried to take a step to investigate but went sailing across the room after tripping over something rather bulky on the floor.After unplastering his body from the wall he then looked to see what he had tripped over.A now trembling huddled on the floor.**

**"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" demanded Draco in a stentorian voice.**

**By now the houself, called Dopey who was in fact Dobby's cousin, was blubbering.**

**"M-m-master s-ssir Dopey the lowly servant houself sir was packing sir's trunk when w-when sir woke up but b-ut Dopey was scared he make too much noise so Dopey bend down and hide but after master make Dopey laugh with drama show master trip over Dopey.**

**"why you little..."he muttered dangerously while advancing towards the quaking creature.**

**"If Dopey may say so master all those things in drama show true about master!" he said, hopefully raising his head.**

**"Really? Well of couse but i mean i never expected a dumb well thank you!**

**For thenext few minutes Dopey unashamedly heroworshipped draco who was unashamedly boasting. By the end of the 'session' Draco's chest was puffed out and bursting with pride that knew no bounds.**

**"You're dismissed!" said the now calm (although pride-bloated).**

**After Dopey scuttered off in glee Draco contemplated what he should do for the day.**

**"hmmm" well my hair takes an hour, my clothes two- five minutes and jorney to platform 9 and 3/4s 10minutes.That leaves me witha good two hours.What takes two hours?hmmm.))A slow mischievous smile slowly spread across Draco's Pale face.**

**"this is going to be fun!" he muttered "Hogwarts watch out! Your headboy is THE BOMB!!!!!!!!!"With warwhoops he charged down the stairs.**


	3. Suspense

Disclaimer I do not own any HP characters only the plot.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had by no means been idle since her idea. She had decided that since it was her last year, she would lose the book worm good girl appearance and be spontaneous. She was of course still a book worm and a goody two shoes but she figured that everyone didn't need to know that by looking at her.

"Hogwarts here I come!" she announced. With that, she picked up her heavy trunk and Crookshanks in his carrying cage. She then proceeded down the stairs faltering at the bottom step. Crookshanks' cage went flying and the trunk landed a few feet away exploding with belongings and burst open while Hermione quickly scooped herself up anxious not to ruin her new look by acting like road kill.A loud MIAOW came from the cage as Crookshanks indignantly protested. While Hermione regained her lost composure she muttered sarcastically "Well at least I'm early so I can pack again."

Humming the words to the song 'I'll be fine and dandy', she began picking up her clothes and books and setting back in the trunk.

Draco's POV

After stopping in the huge kitchen for some toast and orange juice, Draco casually sauntered out the mansion's back door, anxious not to arouse any suspicion. After all he was about to ruin a Malfoy trademark! After looking around furtively, eith a faint pop he illegally apparated to Diamond Alley, the sophisticated and exclusive street beside Diagon Alley.

After walking a little way down the gold tiled street, he stopped at a certain store whose varnished mahogany sign glinted down at him enticingly. With a contented sigh he muttered "Big H here I come!" and pushed open the heavy mahogany door.

A/n Hi I hope you don't mind me not telling you where he stops and what trademark he's about to ruin but its just for suspence. Likewise with Hermione. It'll be funny and dramatic when I tell though. I promise!


	4. Shock proves to be too much

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot is mine

A/n hi in this fic Harry and Ron aren't mega major characters but I need to work in a way to describe Draco and Hermione so this chapter is from Harry and Ron's POV.ENJOY!

There was the general hustle and bust on platform 9 and 3/4s.Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were scoping out the scene from their compartment windows waiting for Hermione to come say hi even though she would have the head prefects' compartment. Ron suddenly gave a sharp intake of breath. "What? Are you OK Ron?" Soundlessly Ron pointed like a zombie to the doorway of their compartment where a new girl stood smiling at them.

She had long wavy brown hair and shrewd hazel eyes. She wore a black hip- hugger pants and a white tee shirt. Her makeup was exquisite and she wore red lipstick.

"Hi guys I'll be right back to have a quick chat!" With that, she left Harry and Ron goggling at the now empty space where she had stood. Soon however they came out of the daze and sprung into action. Harry tried his best to smooth down his hair and Ron smoothed the wrinkles of his rather old shirt. Ron soon grew discouraged however, and said "Oh please Harry like she'd ever like us. I mean she'd probably go for the chap over there. Standing at their compartment door was a stunning new boy he had wavy platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and glinting gray eyes. He had smooth, flawless skin tanned to perfection. His muscles made themselves seen, prominently displayed through his taut black shirt.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel !" he drawled maliciously.

"MALFOY!!!" yelled Harry.

"Air (wheeze) I need air Oxygen!" Ron rasped, but Harry was too shocked himself to be any help.

"Wow aren't we smart? Anyway I have better things to do so chao!"Once again poor Harry and Ron were left in a state of utter shock.

"Sorry I took so long, I had Headgirl Duties"

"Wait you can't be head girl! One you're new and two the head girl is our best friend!

"Er have you two got a touch of sun or something. I suppose you spent all your time on leisure when you caould've been reading!" the girl chastised.

"HERMIONE!"

"HERMS!"

With that both boys slumped down in pallor.


	5. Upsets, Embarrassment and comedy

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

A/n The trademark he broke is that the Malfoys are (unofficially) known for how pale they are and since he got a tan...anyway thanks for the great reviews!

Fifteen minutes had passed since Hermione had managed to revive the two shocked boys. She was trying to explain the transformation to them but they both refused to be open minded, and with rather goofy expressions on their faces, were proceeding to thoroughly interrogate her. Hermione's exasperation knew no boundaries as she was badgered with questions, some of which were not at all polite.

B-but Herms! Herms! What about the hair? What happened to the bush a-and the electicity that shocked the bush and..."

"Well really! If that's how it's going to be then I'm going to my compartment before I have you both sent to the gallows !I do think you could at least have a little respect oh who am I fooling? A Lot of respect for my feelings .My outside may have changed but my inside hasn't! I'm not exactly a heartless mannequin you know!"

"Er I'm really sorry Herms but it slipped out well actually I meant to say it but just not that way. What I'm trying to say is that it came out wrong." apologized Ron.

During all this incessant babbling, Hermione had been slightly turning purple despite all her makeup. Without a word she nodded, remembering that Ron's apology skills were not up to date with the current world. Harry's neither for that matter. However her resolve to be understanding quickly disappeared as more questions came.

"And I say! What about the feet?" queried Harry "I do declare! Aren't they a bit er small to be yours don't you think? And dainty?" He coughed, trying not to make Ron's mistake but failing miserably.

"Oh stop all the humming and hawing! Just come out and say it! You think my feet were big and unshapely! Admit it you coward!"

Luckily Harry had sense enough not to rise to the challenge, as Hermione was nearly to the point of hexing him Ron, however, being the original dumb red head didn't follow this trend!

"And that's not all! Did you realize? She walked into this compartment! Walked! Not stumbled! Not tripped! But walked! She had grace! Rising from his seat, he hollered "Prepare! Prepare! The world is coming to its end!"

By now Hermione's eyes were narrowed to slits and were glinting dangerously. She was also slowing swelling up with suppressed anger(not for long!) Unfortunately, the boys were completely oblivious to these danger signals and were beginning to find the situation somewhat hilarious. They were in fact high-fiving when Hermione exploded.

"SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT I WAS A BUSHY HAIRED, BIG FEET,CLUMSY, KLUTZY CREATURE?" She bellowed, obviously furious.

"WELL IF WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FAULTS RIGHT NOW, LET ME CONTRIBUTE A FEW THINGS TO THIS MERRY CONVERSATION! She advanced on Ron menacingly. "I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOUR STUPID FEAR FOR SPIDERS WAS IRRATIONAL AND IMMATURE.I MEAN WHO FAINTS AT THE SIGHT OF A SPIDER? BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW WHY?

"why? Squeaked Harry and Ron in unison.

"BECAUSE I'M A GOD FRIEND! YOU TO MAY NOT REALIZE IT SINCE YOUR HEADS ARE BOTH IN THE CLOUDS!"

Poor Harry and Ron's hair was now standing straight back on end. Also Ron's face was the characteristic beetroot; an amused audience had gathered.

"Uh er someone's calling me!" muttered Ron lamely.

Put on the spot, Harry shot after Ron after muttering the lame excuse "Uh uh I've gotta pee!"

Soon the two found themselves in an empty compartment and sat down panting.

"Why'd she only talk about me? Whimpered the now humble Ron.

Meanwhile Hermione was still fuming. "How dare they? How dare they!" she stormed, quite unable to say anything else printable here.

Soon, however she calmed down and guilt began to step in. After all she had been sworn to secrecy by Ron and then had proceeded to bellow out all the details. She decided to find them and apologize and make amends. However when the two boys saw her coming, she was astonished to suddenly se two blurs flash past her as if from a cannon.

"Well, I never!" she said, annoyed and flustered.

A/n hi hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon but meanwhile how about reviews? Please?


	6. More shocks as the two meet

In the head prefects' compartment, Draco sat in his 'disguise' waiting to see who the head girl was. He had a nagging feeling that he already knew who it was but he expelled this thought from his head. He was beginning to brood about bushel haired people when he saw a girl, the exact opposite of his earlier broodings appeared in the doorway. His jaw betrayed his pride as it dropped, nearly touching the floor. However, being Draco, the Prince of Slytherin, he recovered quickly and turned on the charm at full blast, really laying it on thick. To his annoyance however, he found that he was a bit nervous!

"Well this certainly wont do!" he chided himself.

"Well, I didn't know I was in danger!" he drawled.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl.

"Well you're my guardian angel aren't you?"

He was shocked to find that the girl wasn't in the least flustered; not even blushing!

"You know...an angel is radiant and so are you?" he tried again.

"I got what you meant." She said calmly "Not that I'm not flatted but usually only egoistical people use that line so, then again I'm not that flattered."

All this was said in a slightly superior voice and Draco was taken aback.

"Well this certainly is a first!"

"Wait a minute, I'd know that tone anywhere... Granger!!!!!!"

"W-What?" asked the girl, startled. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?

"Well, um duh or I'd be shouting your name too!" she declared, somewhat sarcastically.

I'll give you a hint... Mudblood!"

"MALFOY!!!!!"

"Geez, right the first time! But Granger, I mean what happened? I mean really! What did you do? Where did you go? I mean seriously!"

While Malfoy's brain was working overtime, an expression, quite similar to that of Harry and Ron's was developing on his now tan face.

Meanwhile, Hermione was feeling rather alarmed and she felt she must intercept before past events were repeated!

"Uh, Malfoy you won't faint will you? Please don't!"

As this was precisely what he felt like doing, Malfoy was forced to lie to save his image and reputation.

"Oh please" he scoffed "This is Macho Man your talking about! I mean have you ever heard of a chap such as myself fainting? I mean really Granger!"

During this egoistical tirade, realization was dawning on poor Hermione. This was MALFOY of all people. Her face was tinged with green. To think she had liked him a bit when she first came in! She paled at the very thought and Malfoy became anxious. If there was anything he hated more than a crying female, it was a sick one.

"Water! Please!" Hermione croaked.

A/n hope u enjoyed reading cause i enjoyed writing. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!either good ones or with constructive critism not just blatant insult! thanx


End file.
